Flying Away
by HeeroWZero
Summary: Heero's thoughts after leaving at the end of episode six, 'Party Night'. Short and kinda pointless, but pretty good.


# Flying Away

[By HeeroWZero][1]

Well, here we are again. This one's real short. It takes place right after "Party Night". Basically, it's Heero trying to figure out why he can't kill Relena. It contains a few spoilers for the episodes before and after...mostly before. While it has nothing to do with Heero's Operation 4 image song, you can almost imagine it playing in the background. Anyway, let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

My name is Heero Yuy. Hmph. No, that's a lie. I have no name...not that I can recall, anyway. I came down here, to the Earth, from space. I lived on a colony in the L1 cluster with a man known as Doctor J. He was the one who trained me, made me what I am...a heartless, soulless assassin. The "perfect soldier". He trained me in this manner for my mission. Many people are upset with the way the United Earth Sphere Alliance is conducting itself within the colonies. Since the colonies lack an organized military force with which to resist the oppression, I have been chosen to go to Earth. My task is to eliminate an organization called OZ.

OZ controls the Alliance from within, though few people, even the Alliance officers, are aware of it. They call themselves "The Specials" and make up the elite Alliance forces. To fight them, I was given all the information I needed, my orders, and my Gundam. Before I left, I was also given a codename. The name was first used by the leader of the colonies who was killed twenty years ago; Heero Yuy. Appropriate, I suppose. He was an advocate of peace and unity and I now fight for the same thing. Actually, at the moment I am running from a failed objective. Her name is Relena Dorlan.

The first thing I can remember after the battle over the ocean was someone removing my helmet as I lay on a beach. I heard a soft voice, but I couldn't make out any words. It was then that I realized that whoever it was, they could probably see my face. I sprang up, covering my face, and saw a girl about my age kneeling in the sand. The sunset shone in her eyes and her hair swirled in the gentle breeze. I suppose any other guy might have been in awe of her beauty, but my only concern was that she might be able to identify my face. I couldn't have that. Riding in a stolen ambulance, I vowed to kill her. I even told her I would when I saw her at school the next day. In fact, I've now told her twice.

But here I just had my second big chance to do so and I blew it. The first time, I was interrupted by that other guy in the black clothes, but this time there was no excuse. The setup was perfect. I couldn't have planned it any better. OZ had just attacked, presumably looking for me. I could have gotten rid of her and it would have been blamed on the attacking OZ forces. But I didn't. Not only did I not kill her, but I actually saved her from being crushed under a pile of rubble. I still don't know what the hell I was thinking. Even after I dispatched the last of OZ's Aries and the carrier had fled, I still had one more chance. 

I couldn't do it and I don't know why. Something inside me won't let me do it. Nobody has ever lived with my deathmark. What is it about Relena Dorlan that makes her so special?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. People with a lot more money than I have own it. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. Please don't sue. Heero has been returned for use by other fanfic authors...and he's not even worse for wear.

Heero: Says you.

Huh?

Heero: I'm angrier than I was before. I feel frustrated. You don't call that "worse for wear"?

Well, no. What I mean is you didn't get shot or have any of your limbs broken.

Heero: Hmph.

*scowls* We can arrange differently if you like.

Heero: *mumbles* Omae o korosu...

I HEARD THAT!!!

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



End file.
